Into The Future...
by Zudomon
Summary: Written by me and Polarmon161. Its 20 years after Gundam Wing ended. A new force has threatened Earth. Six new Gundam pilots must save the earth. This story isn't bad like "All Gundams Attack" was. Please R/R!


Into The Future...  
  
By Zudomon and Polarmon161  
  
Authors' Note: In this story, Treize is not dead and Libra and Peace Million are not destroyed.   
  
Prologue  
  
The Romefeller Foundation has split up into two groups. A group of people broke off from the Romefeller Foundation and started to make their own group, called Fury. They started make Mobile Dolls with lots of armor and better weapons. They called these Elite Dolls. They start to plot the destruction of Libra.   
  
Heero and Miss Relena marry and have a son named Paz. They send him to Howard to babysit.  
  
Chapter 1: The Great Battle  
  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Catra and Wufei are all gathered in Heero's new house on Earth. Relena is dropping Paz off at Howard's house.  
  
"Okay," Heero started, "we have to get into space before Relena comes home. We can't risk her being shot down."  
  
"Damn right." Duo chimed in.  
  
"When will we start?" Catra asked.  
  
Heero glanced at Catra. "We have to go now. Zex is getting stronger and stronger and we must stop him."  
  
The gundam pilots nodded. They walked out of the house and got into their gundams which were each on a flat bed trailer.   
  
"Are you guys ready?" Heero asked them.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Wufei said.   
  
The gundams get off the trailer and fly off into space.  
  
Libra...  
  
"Master Milyardo," the old man told him, "we have reports of Elite Dolls coming our way."  
  
"Ready the main cannon." Milyardo ordered.  
  
"But the main cannon is not fully operational." The old man told Milyardo.  
  
"Just do it." Dorothy ordered.   
  
Howard's House...  
  
"Some day you'll be a gundam pilot, just like you're old man" Howard explained.  
  
Paz cocked his head.  
  
"I don't think so, Howard," Relena started, "He is going to be under supervision. I will teach him to talk in peace."  
  
"Maybe so, but he can still repair gundams with me!" Howard said.  
  
"I should be on my way" Relena told him. "Paz, you be a good boy with Howard. Howard, don't put him in a gundam or else I'll sue!"  
  
"Whoah, I'll look out for him," Howard told her.   
  
  
Libra...  
  
"Sir, the Elite Dolls have been spotted heading straight for us. Also, five gundams are with them as well."  
  
Milyardo's eyes widened. "Heero has joined Fury?"  
  
In Space outside of Libra...  
  
"Look," Heero started, "we have to look out for the main cannon and Zex."  
  
The gundam pilots nodded.  
  
Heero's House...  
  
Relena's car pulled in front of the house. She got out and walked into the house. The house was unbelievably silent.   
  
"That's strange," Relena said to herself, "usually I can hear them talking."  
  
Relena walked into the kitchen, where they were when she left. They weren't there. Relena started to get worried and searched the house. After 2 minutes of looking, she found out they were gone.  
  
Relena put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh no," Relena said with fright in her voice, "they must have gone to space! I must stop them!"   
  
Relena ran out of the house and jumped into her car. She stopped at a rocket-launching site. She looked at the shuttle which was hoisted into the air. She nodded and ran into the building. Minutes later, the shuttle blasted off into space.   
  
Libra...  
  
Milyardo swished the glass of wine in his hand.   
  
The old man turned to Milyardo. "Master, the energy level is now 90%."  
  
Milyardo smiled. "Good, get ready to fire!"  
  
Outside, Libra started to charge up for the main cannon. The gundams and Elite Dolls moved on.  
  
"We can't let the Elite Dolls see us." Catra informed them.   
  
Suddenly, a shuttle blasted past the gundams and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Heero! Heero, are you there?" A female voice asked. It came from the shuttle.  
  
"Relena! Get out of here while you still can!" Heero exclaimed.   
  
"Wait," Wufei interrupted, "Libra's firing the main cannon!"  
  
"Catra, protect Relina." Heero instructed.  
  
Sandrock moved in on the shuttle. Meanwhile, a yellow beam shot out of Libra. It annihilated half of the Elite Dolls and the gundams started to move out of the way except for Sandrock, which its arm was in front of the shuttle. The beam hit Sandrock's arm and the shuttle.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" Relena and Catra screamed.  
  
The shuttle blew up. The explosion wiped off Sandrock's arm.  
  
"I..I can't control it!" Catra screamed as his gundam twirled off back to Earth. Catra then was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Relena!!!!" Heero yelled.  
  
Libra...  
  
The old man turned to Milyardo. "The main cannon was a success. One gundam and half of the Elite Dolls were destroyed."  
  
Milyardo chuckled. "Now that the Elite Dolls see the gundams, we will have time to charge up for another main cannon."  
  
The old man nodded. "Yes."  
  
Outside...  
  
The Elite Dolls turned around and flew towards the gundams. Heero was speechless and Wing Zero started to take control.  
  
"I must save Relena." Heero started to mindlessly babble.   
  
"Heero," Trowa checked, "are you okay?"  
  
Heero ignored him and continued to babble. The gundams charged the Elite Dolls and got all of them except for one held back.   
  
"No! Heero!" Duo yelled.  
  
The Elite Doll went right in front of Wing Zero and it drove its beam sword into the cockpit. Wing Zero exploded.   
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" The rest of them screamed.  
  
The Elite Dolls turned to Libra. They came closer and closer.  
  
"Dammit," Milyardo exclaimed, "they're coming right for us!"  
  
The Elite Dolls started to rip through Libra. One Elite Doll cut a hole into the ship and Tallgeese fell out of the hole and fell into space.  
  
"We're going to die. We have to accept that." Milyardo said silently.   
  
The old man and Dorothy screamed as Libra exploded. The explosion was so gigantic that it wiped out the Elite Dolls, the nearest colony and the gundams.  
  
The pilots screamed as their gundams blew up.   
  
Sandrock and Tallgeese flew through space. They neared Earth and they were going to land there.  
  
Chapter 2: The Training Begins  
  
15 years after that battle...  
  
"Resex, look!" Valkyrie ran up to Tallgeese  
  
"I've heard about them. They are giant robots called gundams" Resex explained.  
  
The friends run up to the cockpit. "Lets get in." Valkyrie suggested. She bent down and pressed the button. The cockpit opened.  
  
"Wow!" Resex was impressed.   
  
He jumped in and Valkyrie followed.  
  
"I wanna learn to use one of these" Valkyrie said.  
  
"Me too" Resex told her. "Hey, there is a school not far from here. Lets go!"  
  
Hospital...  
  
"You will be ready to get out in 5 years, Catra" the doctor told the unconscious body of Catra.  
  
5 years later...  
  
"That was a long time to graduate." Valkyrie said.  
  
"Now gotta go to father and get one" Resex said.  
  
They walk outside of the school and jump into Resex's car.  
  
Five minutes later, they arrive at Howard's work base. They walk in.  
  
"Dad!" Resex said with joy.  
  
Howard and Resex hugged each other.  
  
"Valkyrie and I graduated Gundam Tech. And we need 2 gundams." Resex told his dad.  
  
"Gotcha there. I already have 3." Howard told him.  
  
"Three?" Valkyrie asked  
  
"This is Paz. I trained him to be a pilot. Relina is his mother and she is dead. I was left to raise him." Howard explained.  
  
Paz and Resex shook hands.  
  
Howard led them to a special room with 3 gundams in it.  
  
"Take your pick of these. Death Blaze is a powerful gundam with axes, a beam sword, machine guns and power cannons. Jet Blast is a super-fast gundam with lasers, 6 machine guns, and an energy ball with a chain through it. Lastly, Gemini is a hard gundam to pilot because of the advanced program it has that can control the pilot easily. A very experienced pilot will have to pilot Gemini. Also, it has a whip made of pure energy and cannons on its shoulders. These are the choices." Howard explained. "Paz, you are first, then Resex, then Valkyrie."  
  
"I'll take Gemini." Paz told him.  
  
"I'll gladly have Death Blaze." Resex told him.  
  
"Jet Blast." Valkyrie said.  
  
"Okay." Howard said.  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting  
  
Catra and three other people walked out of the hospital.   
  
"I can't believe that it took that long for them to heal your wounds." One of them said.  
  
"Yeah," Catra said. "By the way, how come I wasn't visited by Heero and the others?"  
  
The three of them glanced at each other.  
  
"Well," one of them started, "Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Duo didn't make it."  
  
Catra put his head down. "Oh. But weren't you only babies when the battle started?"   
  
"Yes," another one of them said, "we heard it from some guy named Howard."  
  
Catra was surprised and shocked. "Howard?! Where is he?"  
  
One of them took out a piece of paper. "He told us to write down where he works. He wanted you to see him when you get outta the hospital."  
  
Catra snatched the piece of paper. He read it and ran to his car.   
  
The three of them ran after Catra. "Can we come too?" One of them asked.  
  
Catra nodded. "Sure you can. He has gundams with him and you all said you wanted to be gundam pilots."  
  
"Cool!" They all said as they got into the car. Catra drove off to Howard's work base.  
  
Howard's Work Base...  
  
Catra stopped the car and looked at the piece of paper. "This is the place." He said.  
  
The three other people were anxious to get in the place.  
  
Catra and the others got out of the car. Catra stopped at the door and knocked on the door.  
  
"Just a minute!" A voice said inside the work base.  
  
The door opened. Resex looked at the four people. "Can I help you?" He asked.  
  
Catra nodded. "Where is Howard?" Catra asked.  
  
Resex cocked his head. "Who're you guys?"  
  
"I'm Catra."  
  
"Whoa," Resex said, taken aback, "you're Catra?! I've heard so much about you. I'm Resex. Howard's son."  
  
Catra pulled out his hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Resex pulled out his hand too. "My pleasure." The two shook hands.  
  
Suddenly, Howard walked out.   
  
"Hey dad," Resex told him, "Catra's back!"  
  
Howard was shocked. "Catra?"  
  
Catra smiled. "Yes."  
  
Howard shook his hand. "Welcome back. Who are these three with you?"  
  
Catra turned around to them. "They stayed at the hospital with me. They said they wanted to be Gundam pilots so here they are."  
  
Howard nodded. "Your names?"  
  
A boy in a black shirt with red and black pants and a cape with a dragon on it spoke first. "I'm Torran."  
  
Howard and Torran shook hands.   
  
A male with blond hair Wufei's hair due and a ponytail spoke next. "I'm Soran."  
  
Howard and Soran shook hands.  
  
Next was a male with a black shirt and a red unzipped vest pulled out his hand. "I'm Catriz."   
  
Howard and Catriz shook hands. "I'll teach you to be gundam pilots. And Catra, I'll tell you the situation."  
  
Howard, Resex, Catra, Catriz, Soran and Torran went into the work base. As they walked through the work base, Howard spoke.  
  
"We have three gundams in the process of being built. After my son and his friend and Heero's son got gundams, we started to make three more."  
  
Catra stopped walking. "Paz? He's here?"  
  
Howard nodded. "After learning of Heero's death, I took care of him. But I put Paz into an orphanage once Resex was born. Paz was here to visit when Resex and Valkyrie wanted to become gundam pilots. Also, Resex and Valkyrie found Tallgeese in a forest."  
  
"Zex is still alive?" Catra asked.  
  
Howard shook his head. "The Elite Dolls ripped Libra apart and blew it up. Tallgeese fell out of a hole in Libra and survived."   
  
Catra nodded.   
  
Suddenly, a man ran up to Howard. "Howard," he started, "the gundams are finished."  
  
Howard smiled. "Great. You three, I'll show you the gundams. You'll pick your gundams and I'll start your training."  
  
The three of them whooped.   
  
Howard led them to a large room. On the wall, three gundams were laid back. "These are the gundams." Howard pointed to the first one. A red and black gundam. "That's Omni Sickle. A gundam with a sickle made of pure energy for an arm and very powerful cannon for the other arm. Omni Sickle also has Paralyzer Missiles and gatling guns." Howard pointed to the middle gundam. "That is Inferno. The one and only four armed gundam. The top arms have tubes which fire fireballs out of. The bottom hands are regular arms. Also equipped with lots of missiles." Howard looked at the last gundam. "That one is Mecha Laser. Mecha Laser has a high powered beam sword for one arm and a machine-gatling gun for another. It also has lots of missiles and machine guns. Now you may pick. You first, Soran."  
  
Soran looked over the three gundams. "I'll take Mecha Laser."  
  
"Now you Catriz." Howard told him.  
  
"I'll pilot Inferno." Catriz told Howard.  
  
"I'll take Omni Sickle then." Torran said.  
  
Howard nodded. "Very well. Let the training begin!"  
  
Chapter 4: The Training of the Gundam Pilots  
  
" Resex, Valkyrie and Paz are more advanced. You will go first." Howard explained. "Resex is first. I will control 2 Mobile Dolls against you. Get in Death Blaze."  
  
"Got it," Resex told him.  
  
He took Death Blaze to the battle room. Two Mobile Dolls waited inside.  
  
"Let it begin!" Howard yelled.  
  
The Mobile Dolls took out their guns.  
  
Death Blaze took out its beam sword, chopped off its head. Electricity went through the Doll's body.  
  
The other one started shooting, but Death Blaze dodged it. Death Blaze stabbed the headless one with its axes and the Doll blew up.   
  
The other Doll kept shooting, but always missed.  
  
Death Blaze lifted up its foot and kicked the Doll's head and upper chest off . It blew up.  
  
Resex was exhausted.  
  
"Good job!" Howard said delightfully. "You're next, Valkyrie."  
  
She went in the battle room.  
  
"Let it begin!" Howard yelled  
  
Jet Blast took out the wrecking ball and put its arms up. It lowered its arms really fast and split a Mobile Doll in two. The Doll blew up.  
  
The other Doll started shooting, but it always missed.  
  
Jet Blast took out its laser and shot it at the Doll. The Doll exploded.   
  
"Good Job" Howard told her.  
  
Mecha Laser went into the room.  
  
"Let it begin!" Howard yelled.  
  
Mecha Laser spun around and around. It pointed its sword out and walked while it spun to the Dolls. Its beam sword cut both into two. They both exploded.  
  
"Good job, Soran" Howard told him.  
  
Gemini made its way out into the battlefield.   
  
"Good luck, Paz." Howard told him. While Gemini was fighting the dolls, Howard turned to Catra. "Time to tell you the situation. After the battle, Fury captured and executed the rest of the White Fang. Also, more stronger Elite Dolls were made. Now Fury is going after Oz. I want our new gundam pilots to defeat Fury. Last thing I heard is that Elite Dolls were flying to the Oz base."  
  
Chapter 5: The Fall of Oz  
  
Treize looked out the window. He could faintly see the oncoming assault of the Elite Dolls. He turned to his fellow members. He and the rest of Oz were in a huge ballroom.  
  
"Fellow members," Treize started, "we cannot defend ourselves. Our Mobile Dolls will be no match for Elite Dolls. We must evacuate or we will face the same fate as the White Fang."   
  
Everyone scattered when Treize was finished and headed for the exit. Treize smiled deviously and chuckled. He dove out of a window and landed swiftly on the ground. He had locked the exit. The Oz members banged against the door. Treize went in front of the exit.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't get out?" Treize asked.  
  
The members quieted down. "Can you help us, Treize? The exit is locked."  
  
Treize chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
The members yelled and screamed.  
  
Treize ran from the building and pulled a remote device from his uniform. He pushed a red button. The whole base exploded! Then the Elite Dolls landed in front of Treize.   
  
"Get me out of here." Treize commanded.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
Next Day...  
  
Howard was reading the paper and Catra walked in.   
  
"What are you reading?" He asked.  
  
Howard looked up. "I'm reading the newspaper. It says that the Oz base blew up and Treize is missing."   
  
Catra wasn't surprised. "It was Fury."  
  
Howard nodded. "It says that they think the Elite Dolls took Treize prisoner. I wonder what will happen to him."  
  
"He'll be executed just like the rest of the White Fang." Catra said.  
  
Howard nodded. "That's what I think too."  
  
Resex, Soran, Torran, Valkyrie, Paz and Catriz walked in.   
  
"Can we continue training, dad?" Resex asked.  
  
Howard nodded and put the newspaper down. "Sure." He said.  
  
Once everyone was situated, Omni Sickle flew into the battleground.  
  
Omni Sickle flew after the two Mobile Dolls. Omni Sickle fired three laser beams from its sickle. All three hit and exploded a Mobile Doll. The other one was fast. A missile appeared in the cannon arm.   
  
"Bring missile into position," Torran said, "and, fire!"  
  
The missile fired out of the cannon and hit the Mobile Doll. The Mobile Doll exploded.   
  
Fury's Base...  
  
Treize looked out of the window. Treize faced two high ranking members of Fury.   
  
"I have reason to believe that Howard's work base is making gundams and training pilots. Gundams are the only things that can defeat the Elite Dolls. We must destroy it. Our next target will be Howard's work base."  
  
The members nodded. "Yes, Master Treize."  
  
Chapter 6: The Attack  
  
"Are we ready to battle?" Catriz asked  
  
"All of you are ready to battle. You all showed that you have the abilities to destroy Elite Dolls." Howard explained. "I'll take you to the launching area. All the gundams are on the pads." He leads them outside to the launching area.  
  
Fury's Base...  
  
"Send 5 Elite Dolls to Howard's Base. That should be enough." Treize ordered.  
  
"Got it" saluted Treize's aide. Then he talks into the radio, "Send 5 Elite Dolls to Howard's Base. Over."  
  
Launching Pad...   
  
All the pilots climbed in their gundams.  
  
"I think they will defeat Fury, don't you Catra" Howard asked.  
  
"I wanna fight them myself. Will you repair Sandrock?" asked Catra.  
  
"Sure can, Catra. I'll even make it more powerful." Howard answered.  
  
"Great!" Catra exclaimed.  
  
"Lets go Omni Sickle!" Torran yelled. He was about to blast off when 5 Elite Dolls landed.  
  
"What the hell?" Soran exclaimed.  
  
"Elite Dolls" Howard explained.  
  
Jet Blast flew up behind one of them and hit it with the energy ball. The impact shot the Elite Doll to the ground. A smoke cloud surrounded Howard's Base.   
  
Howard coughs, "I can't see anything!"  
  
"Time for take-off!" Catriz exclaimed. Inferno blasted-off. It flew up to an Elite Doll and used its bottom arms to grab the Doll's arms. "You are mine!" Catriz yelled. Inferno raised its top arms and pulled them down, thus cutting off the Elite Doll's arms. Its body fell to the ground and landed on the other Elite Doll. Inferno dropped the arms. "Whoop ass!" Catriz shouted.  
  
"Go Catriz!" Paz called.  
  
Inferno pointed its top arms to another Elite Doll. It shot two fireballs at the Elite Doll. The Doll dodged the fireballs and took out a beam sword. It charged Inferno and cut it in half. The legs exploded, but the body fell to the smoke-free ground. Catriz was knocked-out.  
  
"Catriz... NOOO!" Valkyrie said in horror.  
  
All of the gundams took out their beam swords and flew up to the Elite Doll that knocked Catriz unconscious. The five gundams stabbed the Elite Doll. That one exploded. Soran floated to the ground where the last Elite Doll was. The others watched.  
The Elite Doll turned to Mecha Laser and unfolded its arm to a huge gun. The gun charged up. Soran saw the beam coming toward them and dodged it. The beam went into space. Mecha Laser took out its beam sword and stabbed the Elite Doll. Mecha Laser fired its missiles and the Elite Doll blew up.   
  
  
Chapter 7: Repairing  
  
When the smoke cleared, the gundams were still standing. Howard noticed Inferno's torso and legs sprawled out on the ground.   
  
"I'll have to put that back together." Howard mused.  
  
Suddenly, Inferno's cockpit opened. Catriz climbed out. His face was all bloody from a gash to his head which had knocked him unconscious. Catra ran up to Catriz.  
  
"Are you all right, Catriz?" Catra asked.  
  
Catriz nodded. "I'll be fine. I just need a bandage. I'll go get one."  
  
Catriz ran past Catra and Howard and went into the work base. Five gundam cockpits opened and their respective pilots got out. They ran up to Catra and Howard.   
  
"Is Catriz okay, dad?" Resex asked.   
  
Howard nodded. "He went into the base to get himself a bandage."  
  
Resex nodded. "Okay. Our gundams except for Inferno seem to be in good shape so you don't have to repair them."  
  
Howard wiped his forehead. "Phew. I didn't want to repair seven gundams!"  
  
Everyone laughed. They ran into the base. Soran, Torran, Resex, Valkyrie, and Paz got into their gundams and flew off to the base. Gemini and Jet Blast carried the parts of Inferno with them.  
  
5 Hours Later...  
  
Howard wiped his forehead. "Inferno is finally repaired." He said.  
  
Howard walked up to Catra, who was sitting at a table. Catra saw Howard and stood up.   
  
"Did you repair Sandrock?" Catra asked.  
  
Howard put his head down. "No. Sandrock is almost impossible to repair, even for my standards. I'm afraid you'll have to not pilot gundams no more."  
  
"Wait, do you have an extra gundam for me?" Catra asked.  
  
Howard lifted his head. "Yes. There is one more."  
  
Howard lead Catra through the base to where a gundam leaned against a wall. Howard looked at the gundam. So did Catra.  
  
"Catra," Howard started, "This gundam is called Razor. It has razors surrounding its body and arms. It also has thirty missiles and two machine guns. Razor carries a staff with two thick beams made out of pure energy sticking out of each side."  
  
Catra beamed. "It should be a great gundam for me."  
  
Howard nodded.   
  
"Can I try Razor out?" Catra asked with hope.  
  
Howard nodded. "Sure! You can enter the training area now. I'll be there."  
  
Howard walked away. Catra walked up to Razor and climbed in.  
  
Training Area...  
  
Howard waited in the glass room that overlooked the training area. Paz, Soran, Torran, Resex, Valkyrie and Catriz, with a bandage on his head, walked in.   
  
"I've heard rumors that Catra has a new gundam." Soran told Paz.  
  
Paz turned to Howard. "Is Soran right, Howard?"  
  
Howard nodded. "Yes. I couldn't repair Sandrock, so he now has Razor."  
  
"That's cool, dad." Resex told him.  
  
Suddenly, Razor flew into the battlefield. All of them except for Howard awed at the new gundam.  
  
Two Aries flew in after Razor. One drew out its beam sword and brought it down. Razor blocked it with its staff. Razor's free hand stabbed the other Aries. The Aries fell to the ground. Energy flew out of the two sides of the staff. The Aries was overwhelmed and took away its sword. Razor fired its machine guns and blew up the Aries. The Aries on the ground got up, but Razor stabbed it with its staff. The last Aries blew up. A radio crackled to life.  
  
"Did I do good?" Catra asked.   
  
Howard nodded. "Yes. I'm impressed. Looks like we're ready to destroy Fury!"  
  
Chapter 8: Peace Million  
  
Treize picked up his wine and took a sip. "Is that battleship finished yet?"  
  
"I believe it is, Treize. What shall be our first target, master Treize?" Treize's assistant asked.  
  
Treize walked to the window of his escort shuttle. He pulled the blinds back and turned around. "Peace Million. Peace Million will be our first target." Treize said.  
  
"Shall I change course?" the assistant asked.  
  
"Yes. Head for Peace Million." Treize ordered. "And send troops inside."  
  
The assistant look out another window. "Master, we are already here."  
  
"Convenient." Treize muttered.  
  
Peace Million  
  
Noin looked out the window and saw a gunmen enter. "We are under attack. I will get him though." She picked up her sword and put on a space suit. Noin left the cockpit.  
  
"Good luck," the pilot told her.  
  
Noin wandered around and soon found him. He took out his gun, but Noin hit it out of the gunmen's hand. He reached down to get it, but Noin kicked it away and easily stabbed him. The gunmen dropped dead.  
  
Treize's Escort Ship  
  
"Damn. I'm going to get her myself." Treize put on a space suit and took a sword from a basket. He walked to the door and went out.  
  
Back on Peace Million, Noin left Peace Million, only to find Treize in front of her.   
  
Space  
  
They both drew their swords and started battling. Noin came close to killing Treize a couple of times, but he blocked them. Then he finally stabbed her.  
  
"You're dead." Treize whispered in her ear.  
  
Noin coughed up blood. Treize pulled his sword out and Noin fell dead. Treize floated back to the shuttle.  
  
Treize's Escort Shuttle  
  
Treize entered. "Direct all beam cannons to Peace Million."  
  
His assistant nodded, "Directing beam cannons to Peace Million."  
  
"Fire!" Treize ordered.  
  
All of the beam cannons fired at Peace Million. The huge ship finally blew up. There was nothing in sight.  
  
Treize chuckled.   
  
  
Chapter 9: The War  
  
Howard watched Paz, Catra, Catriz, Soran, Torran, Resex and Valkyrie climb into their gundams. Howard walked over to Valkyrie.  
  
"Are you sure you know where Fury's Base is?"  
  
Valkyrie nodded. "If they destroyed Peace Million, then they're surely still in space."  
  
Howard nodded. "I guess so. But they destroyed Peace Million yesterday. They could have gotten out. "  
  
"No," Torran spoke up, "they have to be still in space." Torran then climbed into the cockpit of Omni Sickle.   
  
Valkyrie and Howard exchanged glances. Valkyrie than jumped into Jet Blast.  
  
"Good luck to all of you." Howard told them.  
  
Howard backed away into the other room as the gundams took off.  
  
Fury's Space Base....  
  
Treize looked out the window. "I'm sure they're coming."  
  
Treize glanced at the sword he struck Noin with. The end of the sword was bloody. Suddenly, he saw Noin's carcass float by the window. He cringed at the gash in her stomach.   
  
His aide walked into the room and looked through the window. He looked away and glanced at Treize.   
  
"Master Treize, seven gundams are approaching our ship. I just wanted to let you know. The gundams are in the middle of the Mobile and Elite Doll blockade."  
  
Treize smiled. "I knew they'll come." He said under his breath. He turned to the aide. "Excellent, I will go into my gundam and eliminate them. They will get past the blockade. I know they will."  
  
Chapter 10: Torch vs. Razor  
  
Treize left the main control room of the ship and walked to the room labeled 60.  
  
"Is the gundam ready yet?" Treize asked.  
  
His aide saluted, "Yes sir." Treize followed him to an elevator. "Step in sir"  
  
Treize nodded and walked slowly onto the elevator pad. He reached out and pushed the button. The elevator went up 7 levels and then stopped. Treize walked out, across a platform and in front of a massive gundam.  
  
"Step in, sir." the aide instructed him.  
  
Treize walked into the open cockpit. "Nice," he started. "You guys did an excellent job."   
  
The aide bowed. "Thank you, sir." The aide closed the cockpit door. He sighed. At the top of the room, a door slowly slides open. The aide backtracks Treize's footsteps. He sits down at the control panel. " Blast- off in... 5 . . . 4. . .3. . .2. . .1. . . and you're off!" the aide announces. The gundam flies quickly out of the ship and into outer space.  
  
Treize laughs as he heads to the 7 gundams, lead by Catra. About 50 Elite Dolls followed Treize. The gundams stopped under Catra's command.   
  
"Treize?! I thought you were dead!" Catra exclaimed in surprise.  
  
Treize laughed. "No, I'm the leader of Fury. I couldn't be the leader of that failing group Oz. Fury will conquer the earth!" Treize starts to laugh some more.   
  
Treize's gundam was named Torch. It has huge shoulders with gatling guns on them. Also equipped with boosters on the side of its legs. Torch also carried two swords. The blades of the swords were covered with fire. Treize drew one sword and flew after Resex.  
  
Resex yelped and moved Death Blaze back. Catra went by Resex's side. The other gundams were met by the Elite Doll blockade.   
  
Razor turned to Death Blaze. "Let me finish off Treize, Resex. Go help your friends with the Elite Dolls." Catra said.  
  
"Okay, Catra. Be careful." Resex told him before flying off.   
  
"Treize, why did you join Fury? They'll destroy the Earth!" Catra yelled.  
  
Treize closed his eyes. "Fury will not destroy Earth. Our first task is to eliminate you!"   
  
Torch charged Razor with its flaming sword. Razor dodged and hit Torch in the mid-section with its staff.   
  
Treize chuckled. "My, my, Catra, you're not rusty at all. I'm surprised you're still piloting a gundam since After Colony 195."  
  
Catra ignored Treize's mock and kicked Torch in the mid-section. Torch's boosters kicked in and sent into the reaches of space. Razor watched and flew after Torch.   
  
Elite Dolls fight...  
  
Most of the Elite Dolls were eliminated by Omni Sickle, Death Blaze and Gemini. The Elite Dolls didn't keep coming so this would be an easier fight for the gundams.   
  
Inferno blasted three Elite Dolls away with the fireball launches which were its top arms. Inferno kept hitting each Elite Doll and eventually destroying it.  
  
"Hah! This is gonna be easy!" Catriz exclaimed.  
  
Chapter 11: Breakthrough  
  
Ten Elite Dolls were left. The gundams stopped fighting and faced the Elite Dolls. The pilots of the Elite Dolls considered retreating, but knew they shouldn't. Treize would banish them from Fury forever. The Elite Dolls tried their best to block off the base, but it didn't work. The gundams surrounded the Elite Dolls. Each gundam took our their beam swords and pointed the tips at the Elite Dolls.  
  
"Sayonara, suckers!" Torran yelled.  
  
The tips of the swords combined and a huge beam shot out of the combined swords. The Elite Dolls didn't know what hit them. The Elite Dolls exploded in a massive explosion that spread every which way. The gundams managed to block it.  
  
Razor/Torch fight...  
  
Catra growled when Treize blocked yet another of Catra's attacks. The two gundams backed off.  
  
"You know, we don't have to fight. You can just join Fury!" Treize yelled.  
  
"Never!" Catra yelled back.  
  
Razor was about to charge Torch when the explosion from the Elite Dolls washed over Torch.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Treize yelled.  
  
When the explosion left Torch, Torch was motionless. Treize was also speechless. Razor took out its staff and stabbed Torch with the two blades and beams, right through the cockpit.   
  
"I'll never join you!" Catra screamed as he shoved the staff through the cockpit.  
  
Razor shoved it out and flew away. Torch exploded from its main core. All of limbs and the head floated in space.  
  
The gundams had finally broke through the Elite Doll blockade. Razor joined the other gundams.  
  
"Where's Treize?" Soran asked.  
  
"I impaled his gundam." Catra told them. "Also, I have a surprise!"   
  
Razor took out seven Dober Guns and tossed them to each gundam. Razor kept one for himself. The gundams caught them. The seven gundams flew to Fury's Base. It was doomed.   
  
"Fire!!!!" Catra yelled.  
  
The seven gundams fired their Dober Guns at Catra's command. The seven beams hit Fury's Base. The gundams flew away and tried to watch Fury's Base explode. The base exploded in an explosion three times larger than the Elite Doll explosion. The gundams managed to get out of the way.  
  
"What's this?" Valkyrie asked as she caught the head of Torch. "Bye, bye, Treize" Valkyrie said as her gundam crushed the head in its hand.  
  
Epilogue  
  
A Month Later...  
  
Paz looked down at the two gravestones. One was marked Relena PeaceCraft-Yuy and the other was Heero Yuy. Paz turned to Howard, who was looking at the stones too.  
  
"They were great people, Paz. I'll show you a picture." Howard told him.  
  
Paz smiled. "Please do."   
  
Howard took out a photograph and handed it to Paz. Paz looked at it. It showed Relena with a knife cutting their wedding cake. Heero was actually smiling. It was a picture from their wedding. Paz tried to hold back tears, but he couldn't. He started to cry. Howard patted Paz's back. Catra walked over to them.  
  
"I still remember the day Heero died. He died trying to save the world. I nearly died trying to save your mother, Paz." Catra told him.  
  
Paz looked at Catra. "You did?" Paz asked.  
  
Catra nodded. "Sure did."  
  
  
"Can you tell me the story of that battle?" Paz asked.  
  
Catra nodded. "Sure! It all started when...."  
  
Catra started to tell Paz the story of that final battle...  
  
THE END 


End file.
